Chuck Knows
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Abaddon crosses the line when she attacks a group of very special nephilim and Chuck knows just who needs to know of this currant attack. Least to say the parents of these nephilim aren't happy.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been thinking this all day long! And I needed to get it out before I went to bed or I wouldn't be able to sleep... Which would be bad cause I have school tomorrow... **

**Ok enough of my boring and ever lasting rant... On with eh story already lol!**

* * *

Chuck knows. For he's not really Chuck. OK in the sense of this Earth he is Chuck, but he is also someone more powerful, he's no prophet. So being this one person, a very powerful and all knowing person, he knows more about the world and the currant event then many would actually consider. For example, with the apocalypse and the fighting between the archangels, ok Michael and Lucifer, Heaven and Earth whatever you wanted to call it. With that major event going down nobody really knows about other wars that might be happening at the very same moment, very same time for the very same reasons. Ok not the very same reasons but similar.

Like nobody knew about the nephilim war, sure there was Abaddon and her crazy war against the nephilim. Apparently she thought the only way to really get to the angelic kind was to harm and fight their offspring. Chuck did however know about this war, even if his angels didn't, yet. Without the interference or aid from their parents the nephilim were fighting a losing battle. So naturally, being the great grandparent he was, he tried to help them inconspicuously. As you probably remember, he had ordered the destruction of the nephilim before, long before. Simply because of their love for destruction, but these nephilim were different. They didn't kill because they loved it, they just didn't kill. They were at war because of what the Hell Knight had been doing. And to be completely honest Chuck didn't really like Abaddon so yes, he helped his grandchildren.

But now, somehow, three of his archangels were free and roaming Earth for each other, angry beyond belief. Chuck grimaced as he heard a shout, they had found each other and apparently the Winchesters, why wasn't he as surprised that they were in the middle of this again. Chuck stood from his computer and clicked save. If he didn't stop the oncoming fight between his most powerful children, then he had no doubts it wouldn't end nicely. And he knew just what to do.

* * *

Gabriel was glaring at Lucifer shouting at him for killing him 'I mean are you serious asshat' kind of way. Michael was glaring at Lucifer who was doing a mixture of yelling back at Gabriel and glaring at Michael as the Winchesters stood to the side simply staring at what their lives ad become and wondering where their trench coat wearing friend had to so conveniently be at the moment.

"YOU HAD TO STAB ME!? WITH MY OWN BLADE NO LESS"

"YOU WERE GOING TO STAB ME FIRST!" **Glare***

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT LUCIFER! YOU STABBED ME! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THERE BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO GO ALL THE WAY THROUGH!"

"WELL APPARENTLY I DIDN'T DO IT WELL ENOUGH IF YOUR ABLE TO STAND HERE AND YELL AT ME FOR IT!" **Glare***

That is how this conversation, or lack thereof, was going. Until...

* * *

When Chuck arrived on the scene it was just in time to see Danny and Jackie fall to the ground, their siblings and cousins already there. The demon gave a smirk and Chuck blew it apart with a simple twitch of his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from running to the teen nephilim and checking for a he couldn't help the sigh of relief when he felt its strong pounding under his fingers.

He heard a faint groan and the person under his hand mumble something, he hushed him and stood. Abaddon had crossed the line with this attack. Not only did she send Demons to attack these nephilim when they weren't even armed, but they weren't simply nephilim. If he remembered correctly and he obviously did then their parents were currently in a field having a petty fight while their fledglings were here bleeding and alone. No more he though, no more. It was time for his children to help their children.

It was time for his angels to enter this war.

* * *

They were in a field one moment and next they were in a motel room larger than the Winchesters were used to, it was thunder storming outside, around midnight, and there was bleeding and moaning teens scattered around the room. The grownups simply stood and stared at the children quietly. Gabriel, the ever compassionate, was the one who broke the silence.

He ran to two identical teens leaning against the wall and each other. Soon after Michael and Lucifer followed his example. While Sam and Dean Winchester couldn't do more then stare at the worried looking Devil, Trickster turned Archangel, and Michael. Why they were worried about teenagers, let alone knew teenagers is what confused them. All fight seemed to leave the three as they cared for the children.

Gabriel, despite his size, had somehow picked up both teen boys and carried them to one of the three beds. He set them down carefully and a hand shot out to grasp at his jacket. Gabriel gave a ghost of a smile and encased the hand in his own whispering something that Sam couldn't quiet grasp but seemed to calm the kid down enough to allow Gabriel to pull his bloody shirt off. Only to watch him grimace and put his hand over the large gash that covered the teens chest. Gabriel turned back to the other kid beside the one under his hand and snapped his fingers to dissolve his shirt. He placed his other hand over the area covered in red skin and pushed his grace into both. The two teens screamed an echoed scream.

Lucifer, much as Gabriel had, picked up the smallest of the three leaning against the wall, pulled the middle onto his back and the oldest one over his shoulder. Walked them to the second of three beds and laid each one out. The middle child's hands sparked and Lucifer encased them in his until smoke seeped from them. The oldest groaned and curled in on himself, or at least tried to but was stopped by the gentle hand on his back, the gentle and pain soothing hand. The youngest simply laid there but was apparently still alive.

Michael, just like his brothers, had picked up the small black haired boy who had been previously sprawled out on his back on the floor. He seemed better off then the others, his right arm in a position that simply wasn't natural, but other then that he seemed just knocked out. There was a large sized bruise covering half of his face. But other than the arm and bruise he seemed fine. That however didn't stop Michael from laying him out on the bed and running a hand gently through the black hair. Before his hands slowly moved towards the broken arm, grasped both top and bottom, and pulled. The kid awoke with a sobbing scream.

As if by order or something, at the black haired kids scream the others awaken at once. The young blonde on the bed with Lucifer gave a gasp and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The kid with the gash on his chest startled both of their human on lookers as his hand grasped at his brothers, returning a bone crushing clutch. It didn't take long with the soothing touches and calm words that the kids were once again out like lights.

The twins, now healed and less dirty, curled into Gabriel who happily wrapped his arms around them and settled in along with them. Lucifer had pulled the young blonde up onto his chest and raised his arms to allow the other two to crawl into his sides. Once their he wrapped them all in a blanket and his arms as the security blanket, quietly muttering what must have been a lullaby under his breath. Michael had all but wrapped the black haired kid into a blanket cocoon and pulled him up into his lap and allowed him to use his chest as his pillow.

All arguing left hours ago at their appearance, but the anger was quickly returning.

"Who would dare harm them"

"Abaddon"

They all jumped at the new voice. Many protests and what must have been the usual teen age grumbles were voiced but quickly hushed. Chuck was sitting beside the Winchesters who had since taken residence on the nicer larger couch normal motels were supposed to have.

"MY Hell Knight attacked my children"

Chuck nodded at Lucifer, whose voice almost (maybe it did but the world may never know) made the humans in the room shiver at the coldness it held.

"Yes and No. She sent other Demons after them all. It wasn't a fair fight, they were unarmed and the Demons used that to their advantage"

"But why were they attacked in the first place"

"Because of their parentage"

If it were possible Gabriel's grip on the twins lightly snoring on his chest tightened. As did Micheal's and Lucifer's.

"Your focus on this stupid apocalypse has clouded your minds to any other. Abaddon has been attacking and fighting nephilim for almost a year and it took this to open you eyes. I mean really. Out of all your siblings I expect more from you three. Michael please my son get the stick out of your behind and be the brother you once were. Gabriel, you my little messenger, well you just let up on the mischief alright (there isn't really anything you can scold of whatnot to Gabriel, he'd simply do it again to piss you off) and Lucifer. I get it you don't like the humans, you hate them even. But really? An apocalypse? I don't even know _what _to say to that."

One of the twins balled into Gabriel's side gave a 'shut-up-I'm-trying-to-sleep-here' grunt and Chuck smiled warmly at it.

"Lucifer you may come home, but be the father to these boys that I know you can be. Same for you two."

Chuck smiled again, grabbed his once forgotten glass, and vanished. Fifteen minutes later all of the rooms occupants were out cold. Dean sprawled out on the couch with Sam half on him and half on, Michael curled around the dark hair boy (whose name was Austin apparently) who had fisted the eldest archangels shirt and buried his face into the strong warm chest, Lucifer had his head leaning back against the wall with the little blonde boy (Jesse) and the other two blonde teens (Adam and Danny) curled into him under their blanket, and Gabriel had both boys (Jackson and Daniel) curled into him under the velvety golden blanket.

Back at his house Chuck smiled, his children were happy and their children weer happy, so Chuck was happy. Abaddon wouldn't know what hit her, and with that though Chuck was able to get a good nights rest.

* * *

**So I know its a little different then what I usually write.. But tell me what you thought anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna take a moment to thank those who liked and reviewed! You officially made my day! Daddy!Michael is so gonna be happening. Who am I kidding Daddy!Gabriel and Daddy!Lucifer are gonna be happening too! But I might do it by chapter instead of combining them all together... **

**Michael's first cause he's oldest! I'm a middle child and never get to say that one personally... :D**

* * *

Surprisingly all the kids slept soundly through the night. Ok Jesse murmured a little and Jackson unknowingly sent them to his version of Rio and back, but besides that, pretty normal night considering. The next morning everyone woke up quietly, the kids making less noise than the Winchesters (ok it was all Dean) thought they would. After everyone was awake the occupancy of the room started to diminish.

Gabriel disappeared with Daniel and Jackson, probably heading to his TV Land. Lucifer gathered all three of the blondes and the left to only he knew where (honestly where did the Devil like to hang out all the time) leaving Michael and Austin alone in the room with Sam and Dean. They pretty much hogged the couch and left then two humans alone so it was pretty easy to ignore them to the point you forgot they were there if one wanted too.

Every now now and then Dean would look up from cleaning his gun and simply watch the archangel and the kid. Michael had Austin laying on his stomach and had what looked like a white silvery wing in his lap, running his fingers through the feathers putting some back in place and pulling some that were too far gone out and soothing the ache with soft touches. While Austin laid stretched out using one of Michael's own wings as a pillow. It truly was a sight to see, never before had Dean seen Michael act so... So... Fatherly.

"Austin Jacob these are a mess"

Austin grumbled something and fisted the white feathers underneath him. The wing twitched and the kid looked back at the archangel.

"Yah I know I know... Its just... I forget sometimes you know?"

Michael didn't say anything but his wings twitched again when Austin laid back down on it. Dean couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Michael sounded so... So caring and so scolding.. And he actually looked like he genuinely cared for this kid.

"I understand. But that doesn't mean you can let them get this bad."

He gave a light scratch to the skin under the silvery feathers and smiled when Austin giggled. It was one of those smiles you see on a father when they get there babies to laugh or giggle or something. Austin's wings pulled in closer to his back and soon all the wings that were visible were gone again and Michael was pulling the black haired kid into his arms again. He resting against the strong chest and Michael's buried into his shoulder, Dean heard him mutter something and Austin giggle again before replying to whatever it was the Prince of Heaven had said.

"I missed you too Dad"

Both teen and Angels heads snapped in the direction of Dean as his gun from his hands and landed with a crash on the floor. He was too stunned to say anything but apparently his expression said it all. Michael chuckled as Austin smiled and leaned back further onto the archangels chest and the arms around him tightened just a tad.

"DAD?!"

Yes Dean," Michael chuckled, "Austin is my son, my only son in fact."

Deans mouth opened and closed like a fish for a long long moment.

"What the hell man!? Does that mean that... The other two and the teens are... WHAT"

Austin apparently found his reaction hilarious because he was full blown cracking up and Sam, who was absorbing this news quiet nicely, was sure that if Michael's arms weren't wrapped around him he would have fallen off the couch by now.

"Yes Dean.. Adam, Danny, and Jesse are Lucifer's sons and Daniel and Jackson are Gabriel's sons."

"Dude if your guys's dads are the four archangels then how were you attacked so easily?"

Austin shifted under the eyes watching him. Michael seemed to wonder the same thing and looked down at the small teen leaning against him.

"Austin?"

Austin looked away, not literally but figuratively, like he was there in physical form but had left them all together in mental form.

"We were attacked out of no where. Usually I can summon the knives my dad made for me and the others too. But these Demons came out of no where... If grandpa hadn't of shown up... We would be seeing you guys on the other side if you know what I mean. We were ambushed and never stood a chance... Dad can't breath"

Michael's arms loosened somewhat but never unwrapped themselves from the small teen.

"You still need to heal AJ"

With that Michael touched two fingers to Austins for head and knocked him out. His hardened eyes stared straight at Dean.

"Abaddon needs to pay for harming our little ones and your going to aid us"

* * *

**Sorry its so short! I hope you liked it still! Who should go next, Lucifer or Gabriel? Or should I switch to Abaddon? Let me know!**


End file.
